Cheria Barnes
Background Cheria was a childhood friend of Hubert and Asbel. When they were young, she would often try to play with the boys though had a hard time due to her illness. After an incident which led to Sophie's death, Cheria tried to be there for Asbel. However, he had lied to her and left her alone for seven years. Because of it, she had grown distant and cold towards Asbel when she reunited to him. After hearing Raymond's thoughts when Hubert left the study, she wanted to deliver news of the betrayal though ended up getting captured. After she was rescued, she confronted Asbel about how he broke her heart. She returned to her old self and the two made up, creating a new friendship pact. After the events inside the Rockgagong, she suddenly found herself in a strange world. Personality Cheria has a good personality, in which she is seen as an angel to many. She has feelings for Asbel, though she isn't the type who would be honest about it. Life on Iriphos 'ARC 3' First Arrival Cheria arrived in Iriphos at Mac Anu, having landed on top of Kanji Tatsumi as he, Ruka, 'Yusei Fudo', Yellow, Horokeu Usui, and Setsuna Meioh were heading for the Chaos Gate. She learned from Kanji that she was in a whole different world altogether and agreed to help her search for Asbel and his companions. She decided to travel with the group to help Ruka reunite with her brother, Rua. That Is Not The Real Yusei Not too long after they've arrived in Inaba through the Chaos Gate, Kanji made suggestions on checking out some familiar places while they were there as well as getting some food. Cheria offered to cook for the group once they get some ingredients. However, it was then Ruka's mark went off, and that she had pointed out that 'Yusei' wasn't really who he seemed. He turned out to be an imposter who was after Ruka. Feeling concerned for the young Signer, Cheria stood at her side in case if a fight were to occur. Though after the imposter had threatened Ruka and made his escape, Ruka had fainted in the process. Dark Encounter At The Amagi Inn The group agreed to take the unconscious Ruka to the Amagi Inn as they tried to figure out what they should do if they end up being separated for quite a long time. Cheria made the suggestion that perhaps they should make a friendship pact so it would be a way to make sure that they aren't fakes. However, Horohoro didn't seem to like the idea until Yellow gave an alternative with what they should do for the pact. As they arrived at the Amagi Inn, they soon encountered another group (Joey Wheeler, Rua, Ben Tennyson, Shinku, Mithos Yggdrasill, Chocobo Chick) with the Dark Signer, Yami Yugi. Yellow pointed out that something was scaring Pika and the other Pokemon. It was then the group witnessed a green-haired woman fall from the sky, which had them go over to check on her. Thankfully, the woman wasn't in serious condition. As the woman introduced herself as Emeraude, Mithos had approached Cheria when the boy saw Ruka in the healer's arms. It was then Ruka had finally regained consciousness. The group had also spotted Setsuna fighting against the fake Yusei from earlier. Horohoro and Kanji took on the fake while Cheria casted Nurse to heal both Setsuna and Emeraude. As Yami Yugi and Joey dueled, the group was given protection by the Crimson Dragon. Ruka explained the group the origins about the card game as well as explaining to them about the Dark Signers, and the roles of Signers. While Cheria watched the duel, she had conversed with Emeraude as the green-haired woman spoke about the humanoids in her world. One in particular she mentioned was one called Protos Heis. She also took the time to learn about what a Persona was from Kanji, and was told about the T.V. World and the shadows. The Forceful Healer of Justice! Hours had passed, and the duel between Joey and Yami Yugi was still going on. Kanji had took Cheria, Horohoro, Yellow, Emeraude, and Setsuna to his place at Tatsumi Textiles. Along the way, Cheria had learned from Emeraude that Sophie was this Protos Heis Emeraude mentioned earlier. It was something she would want to tell Asbel and the others once she had found them. She also had gotten the opportunity to learn what a TV was. While staying at Tatsumi Textiles, she had fallen sleep. However, she was soon awakened by the sudden commotion that was going on. Horohoro and Yellow were on the ground, though what really caught her attention was....half of Kanji's body was inside the TV! With Setsuna tugging on his left leg, Cheria assisted with tugging on his right leg. Unfortunately, both women were having difficulty getting Kanji out of the TV. Instead the three of them had fallen into the TV World, though the three were separated. As she was searching for Kanji and Setsuna, Cheria soon found that they became contestants of a tournament that was held together by a strange bear that called himself 'The General'. Not only that, they were given nicknames. Cheria was given the title, "The Forceful Healer of Justice". She soon found that her first opponent was none other than that very same bear. She tried to talk the bear out of fighting, though what disturbed her was that Teddie seemed to know everything about her, particularly her feelings toward Asbel. Powers & Abilities Cheria's weapon of choice are throwing daggers, using arte styles that allow to attack the enemy from a safe distance. She uses healing spells that are area-based with three support spells that buff the party's evasion, accuracy, and resistance against enemies. She also uses holy-based offensive spells. Category:Sirea Angelie Category:Female Category:Character Category:Game Category:Tales Of